


Second Chance

by Demoniaaa



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Human animatronics, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Foxy agrees to let a strange puppet transform him and his friends, the gang realizes becoming human may be more than they can chew. </p><p>*humanized animatronics (but still robotic)<br/>*rating may change<br/>*main ship is Frexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For easier help with how their human forms look, here is a link to what they look like
> 
> http://demoniaaa.tumblr.com/post/126210391086/since-today-is-the-fnaf-anniversary-i-redesigned

The silence of the restaurant was easily enough to make anyone go mad, it was why Freddy would make noises when he moved or Foxy would sing from his spot in the cove, or why Chica would move pots in the kitchen. Said animatronic was already on her way back to the stage, the night guard locked her out again and now Bonnie was on his way.

"Ya think he's gonna get to him?" Chica asked, her voice box glitching as it always did, sitting on the stage to join the bear. "That man's been quick all night, even stopping the Captain a few times.." She looked at Freddy, who had stopped being stagnant as usual and looked at her.

“I think Bonnie’ll be able to do it. If not, there’s always tomorrow. We'll make a friend of him soon enough!” he smiled, “Don’t worry, It’s only two in the morning anyway.” He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when the familiar red fox ran up to them, his metal feet clanking against the tile. “Captain! Where’s the fire?” He hopped off the stage, looking at his friend. Foxy was shaking, bright gold optics looking around the dark restaurant.

“Did anyone else see somethin’... strange?” Foxy began, “I thought I heard somethin’, like a kid laughin’ or the like.”

“A kid? We should go looking around, we wouldn’t want them getting hurt!” Chica exclaimed, standing from her perch on the stage. "I'll get Bonnie to come help." She scampered off down the hall.

"Don't worry, Foxy." Freddy put a paw to his shoulder. "We'll find whatever's making that noise. Want me to come with you?"

"What? Nah, nah, Imma responsible captain! I can find a kiddo on me own!" He said quickly, his tail swaying behind him. "I'll keep lookout in the northwest area of the buildin'. By me cove." He said, going in that direction. Freddy merely going to some other spot to look. Foxy looked all over, even going into the back room; moving over spare parts and old heads.

"What're you looking for?" A voice that sounded both male, female, and childlike sounded from behind Foxy. Foxy was about to disregard it when he heard the voice giggle, turning around to see a strange black creature with a mask on. "Hiya."

"Are you the kiddo? Yer small like one.." Foxy stood.

"You could say that, Captain. You're the exact bot I was looking for." It giggled.

"Uh... Okay? What do ye need?" He put his hand on his hip.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be like those people that come here every day?" It floated up to the bot's muzzle. "Wouldn't you wanna be human? I see the way you watch from the curtains, you're all broken down and you want a redo, am I right?"

"I mean, I guess? It would be pretty amazin'. But ye shouldn't be askin' me. That's pretty heavy talk, ye should ask Fazbear, he's the boss." He said that ending rather bitterly, turning to go back to looking around like he didn't want to talk about Freddy.

"Sounds like someone isn't a fan of him." Foxy spun right back around and looked at the Puppet, pointing a finger at them.

"I ain't got a problem with how he runs his ship! I just ain't a fan of how the bloke acts!" The puppet just giggled as it watched Foxy give an impression of the bear, even if it was a rather crude impression that was overly pompous.

"If you're human then Freddy wouldn't be able to boss you like he does here. Think about it! You'll be humans, you can perform here like usual, and I'll give you all the knowledge you'll need as an adult." It said, grinning. "And there's no catch. I just want to give you and your friends second chances. Something I can't give myself."

"I dunno... I mean, that's a pretty big thing you're askin' for, pal." Foxy crossed his arms as best as old joints would let him. "I ain't got any idea if this is what me pals want."

"You're telling me everyone would rather stay robots than actually be human? It's more than just aesthetic change." The puppet patted his snout, Foxy snapping his top jaw at him. "Imagine the glory, captain..." Puppet put his hands on Foxy's shoulders, white pupils looking at him expectantly. He thought about it for a few moments, a raspy chuckle escaping him.

"Alright, kiddo. I'll take ye up on yer offer." He let out a chuckle, Puppet smiling and floating in front of him before suddenly it leapt at him.

With a loud crash Foxy crumpled to the floor, his vision going black.

Bonnie's ear clicked from the loud sound he heard from across the dining area. Chica paused her search when she saw the rabbit stand up straight.

"Bon? Bonnie what's the matter?" Chica asked, walking over to him. She put a hand to his arm.

"Did you hear that, it sounded like it came from the back room.. Didn't you say Foxy went that way?" Red eyes looked at purple.

"It was probably just a spare part fell over, you know how clumsy Foxy can get.." Though she did sound worried. "I'll go check on the captain, you go help Freddy." She patted his arm before leaving.  Bonnie let out a sigh, he worried for Chica, but just standing there would help nobody. He made his way down the hall, hearing Freddy talking.

"You think it would work?"

"Think it would? I know it would, I've already done it to the Fox. I was planning on going to the Chicken after you."

"I... Alright."

Bonnie watched in shock as he saw some strange doll looking creature leap into Freddy's suit, the pieces falling apart as the endoskeleton inside transformed into an actual human body. The now human Freddy on the floor, unconscious. Bonnie backed away, his eyes glued to the man on the floor. He had to tell Chica, get her safe. Foxy and Freddy were already gone but that didn't mean he couldn't save Chica! He turned and ran down the hall, calling for her, only to be cut short as he toppled to the floor as well.

****  
  
  


Foxy woke up in the cove, his head spinning. What happened last night..? He remembered going to search for a child, he heard the laugh and then.. Oh shit. Was he human? It was too dark to see from the closed curtains of the cove. He hopped out, only to jolt when he heard a woman's voice, loud and joyful, call out.

"Captain Foxy!"

He looked to the sound, seeing a short chubby girl with a mess of yellow hair and a yellow dress on stark against her brown skin, orange tights to match orange lips. She had purple eyes, and Foxy then knew who she was by the 'Let's Eat!' bib. She had her arms outstretched.

"Chica?!"

"Heck yea! Come here!" She beamed, Foxy ran to her, hugging her tight, Chica even spinning him around. "You look awesome! All your patches are... Are scars!" She smiled. Foxy laughed with her, he did look pretty good, long red hair and bright gold eyes, a loose red shirt that was messily tucked into a pair of ripped brown pants. He had scars up his pale arms and legs, even a large burn patch on his chest. Chica even pointed out he had his ears and tail still.

"Chica, you're.. You're alright?" Bonnie had walked in clad in a purple suit and red bow tie, his hair a mess of light purple dreadlocks that flowed out to his broad shoulders that looked well with his dark skin and vitiligo. He smiled a buck toothed grin, coming over and hugging Chica, kissing her cheeks, his rabbit ears drooping slightly. Foxy looked around the room, where was Freddy? He asked just that. "Last I saw of him was last night, passed out in the manager's office. That was when he got changed." Foxy took off down there without another word, stumbling a bit on his new feet. He was used to sturdy mechanisms, now he was a little unbalanced on human feet.

"Fazbear! Oi! Where are ye?" He called, finding the manager's office and heading inside. He found a towering man there in a brown button down and black bow tie and vest that stretched over a portly front, less on the muscular side and more on the chubby side. Freddy seemed just disoriented, his hat on the floor and he ran a hand through his wispy brown hair and beard, looking at his reflection in a mirror he found. "Fazbear? Is that you, laddy?" Foxy asked, feeling oh so small when Freddy looked over at him, striking blue eyes and a set of pearly whites smiling at him.

"Foxy! You look.. You look fantastic!" and shit, that makes two of them to Foxy. He gave a sheepish grin. Foxy let out a peep when Freddy took his hand and hook in his own hands. "Are these your patches..?" He asked, looking up at him in concern. Foxy merely nodded.

"Yeah.. Do they look bad?" Foxy glanced over them, his ears drooping.

"No they look... they look good on you." He kissed one, Foxy pulling his arms away. Foxy couldn't tell if Freddy was just being nice or if something stirred in him too. Like how Chica and Bonnie were, you know? "I'm probably worrying the others, let's go find them." He said calmly.

"N-No you're not!" A shaky voice spoke. The two turned and saw the guard. "Y-You guys need to get back on stage! I can explain the situation to my boss but only if you're in your places!" He said quickly, "Now go on!" The tag said Mike Schmidt.

"You're the guard?" Foxy spoke.

"Yeah, seriously, I can help you after my boss finds out, alright?" He breathed a heavy sigh. “I am not losing my job over some weird paranormal crap.” He managed to get the two back to their respective spots, Chica and Bonnie hopping up on stage with Freddy. Foxy went to the cove right as the manager walked in, Mike going to speak to her.

After a while Mike left the room but the manager went over to them, getting up onto the stage. She seemed a little creeped out, Foxy silently watching the manager examine the three. She even tugged on Freddy's bear ears; who flinched and let out a small 'ow, ma'am..'  The manager seemed in awe, her robots had turned human? It was a little spooky, the manager knew about the puppet from the old restaurant. She just didn't think that spooky old doll had any sway in stuff like that. The only thing was, what did she do with them? Do they eat? Drink? Get paid? Where would they even sleep?

"Where's Foxy?" She asked, looking around, the manager seeing the short man come from the cove.

"Right here, lassy." Foxy's voice rang out, the manager surprised to see Foxy was alive as well. Well at least she wouldn't have to do repairs after all..

"Alright, here's the deal." Everyone looked up when the manager spoke. "You four can keep doing as you usually do, you know, entertain the kids. If you do so there's a apartment above the restaurant that you can stay in. I'll even pay ya. Sound good?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, I think that's a good proposition, anyone else have a problem with it?" Freddy spoke up, nobody saying anything against it. "Then I think we can do that." He offered his hand to the woman. "We've got a deal, ma'am." He gave her his best smile and they shook hands. The manager closed the restaurant for the day, she wanted the group to be at their best and so while she got them extra costumes the gang practiced the act on stage, Foxy usually stayed in the back. Only, now that they were human Foxy didn't need to hide. They had created a new routine with Foxy in it. For a story they added Foxy as the traveling pirate, always ready for adventure and learning about the treasure that was friendship. For music, since Foxy used to sing before, he would occasionally do so or even play drums. They practiced almost all day, stopping to eat and they stopped for the night when they started to get tired. The night guard had arrived early, having been asked to look for the puppet but he would help them get set up in the apartment as well.

"Come on up, my boss says this place has two bedrooms... Hey was it uh.. Just you guys that got changed? Nothing else?" Mike asked.

"As far as we know, just us." Chica answered, looking around.

"Good, you guys have no idea how much you scared me when I saw humans in the camera feeds..." Mike smiled sheepishly, “Seriously, if you find any others, make sure to tell me? I don’t need another heart attack. I know we’ve got some older models in the back room, and I’m still looking for that doll… thing. Good luck tomorrow.” He said his goodbyes before leaving.

****  
  



End file.
